1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to an assembly of an electrical connector and a cable unit, more particularly to an assembly of an electrical connector and a cable unit in which a plurality of conductive terminals of the electrical connector are electrically connected to a plurality of cables of the cable unit via a plurality of adapter terminals therebetween. The disclosure also relates to an electronic device including the assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a presently available electronic device 1, for example, a notebook computer or a tablet computer, includes a shell body 11, a mother board 12 disposed within the shell body 11, and an audio connector 13 disposed within the shell body 11. The audio connector 13 is proximate to a side wall 111 of the shell body 11 and positionally corresponds to an opening 112 in the side wall 111. Since the mother board 12 is influenced by the inner space limitations of the shell body 11, the mother board 12 cannot be disposed in a position proximate to the side wall 111. Therefore, a plurality of conductive terminals (not shown) of the audio connector 13 have to be soldered onto a circuit board 14, and an electric signal from the audio connector 13 is transmitted through a cable unit 15 electrically connected between the circuit board 14 and the mother board 12. The cable unit 15 includes two plug connectors 151 at two opposite ends thereof. The plug connectors 151 are respectively connected to a socket connector 121 of the mother board 12 and a socket connector 141 of the circuit board 14 so that the cable unit 15 is electrically connected between the mother board 12 and the circuit board 14.
Since the conductive terminals of the audio connector 13 have to be soldered onto the circuit board 14 so as to electrically connect the audio connector 13 to the mother board 12 through the circuit board 14 and the cable unit 15, the assembling procedure is relatively complicated and time-wasting.